


Power Ranger's Wild Ocean

by Murphy_Wesley_Bliss



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Can't say said characters, F/M, Monster of the Week, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphy_Wesley_Bliss/pseuds/Murphy_Wesley_Bliss
Summary: The History of Power Ranger's go from all over the World. But the Ocean Ranger's are often forgotten, when 5 teen's find coins that use power from the sea, they opened up evil that they must stop. By becoming the Wild Ocean Power Ranger's.





	Power Ranger's Wild Ocean

History is a thing that happens, items are passed down from generation to generation, each tasked with fighting evil, the power of the ocean can be a strong weapon when used correctly, the heroes who had this power were known as the Ocean Rangers, one of the many group of Power Rangers. They passed the coins of the ocean to new rangers, but over time, the evil Lord of the Sea Hans grew too powerful to hold back from taking over the land, and the Ranger's were force to seal the coins away, thus sealing Hans and his henchman underwater until the coins were discovered, making his power go away, the legend of the ocean rangers are a legend barley remembered more as a myth now with other Power Ranger teams appearing, but a legend forgotten doesn't mean it was fake, it was much real, and the ocean was ready to strike again.

August 12, the First day of school for Five second year high-school students, Colin, Snow, Key, Mackenzie, and Mike were currently exiting school, they just finished the final class. "So Why can't Austin come out with us?" Colin, the brown eyed, black haired boy asked. "he's sick, got a Cold the other day and had to miss today." Snow, a black haired, green eyed girl said. "It sucks to be sick like that, missing the first day of school." Key, another girl with brown hair and brown eyes. said. "At least he can be home and get much better." Mackenzie said, a blond haired, blue eyed girl said. "Mike, you've been strangely quiet, what's up?" Key asked, turning to their last friend, Mike, short black hair and green eyes. "Not much on the mind, just bored is all." He said.

"You could go looking for a myth again." Colin said as they walked. "Na, most of them are untrue at this point." Mike said, looking away. "I found a really old book at the library." Mackenzie said as they walked through the woods as a shortcut to get home, the girl pushing her glasses back in place. "It was about power rangers." she said when everyone looked at her. "Haven't head that in a while, Power Rangers." Mike said. "Well it talked about how the last Ocean Rangers hid their coins to stop evil from being to powerful." Mackenzie said as the 5 stopped. "Wasn't that about 30 years or so ago? I mean Power Ranger's are huge in some places, their was Ninja's, Dino's, one's in car's, but none have brought up Ranger's of the Ocean." Colin asked, as he picked up a rock, tossing it in his hand, always the one that had to keep moving in some way. "Yeah, it slowly became a legend the more time passed. Since no one else saw it" Snow said, remembering the legend. "Come on guy's most legend like that are make believe." Key said as Mike nodded. "Yeah, like the Loch Ness monster, big foot, or the Jersey Devil." Mike said as Colin turned to him in shock. "Hey the jersey Devil is real, their was a documentary on it." He said throwing the rock in front of him. "Really I want proof." Mike said as Colin shook his head. "You always want proof of something don't you, can't see the proof they show in a doc-" Colin suddenly stopped as Everyone turned to see Colin gone, with leaves falling down from the air, where a big hole was now.

"Colin?" Snow called out going to the hole. "Colin, if your down their and ok say something." Mackenzie said getting to her hands and knees to listen, making sure her glasses didn't fall off. "FINLAND." they heard from the hole. "He's alright." Key said, knowing he was messing with them now. "How deep is that hole?" Mike asked, pulling out his phone to turn on the flashlight, shining it into the hole. "AHHH, HEY GHOST BUSTER, HOW ABOUT CLIMBING DOWN HERE BEFORE SHINING THE LIGHT RIGHT IN MY EYES." Colin called out as Mike moved the phone away after hearing him cry in surprise at the light. "Looks like we're going in." Mackenzie said as she sat on the edge and let herself fall as they heard her land on the ground. "ahhhh IT'S DARK." she yelled up.

"I KNOW IT'S AMAZING." Colin yelled up too.

"Alright, Key, I'll go first, you follow, then Mike you follow next, since you have the light." Snow said as she got ready to go in. "Snow, I don't know it seems dirty." Key said as she stood up, turning around she bumped into Mike and eeked as she tripped and fell into the hole. Mike jumped down to and shined the light ahead, looking around. "That's better." Mackenzie said, at seeing the light not hit them. "How did someone make a cave here, and when?" Mike asked amazed. "Well considering the walls are covered in dirt and moss, a long time." Mackenzie said as more light's came on now that they could see more. "I see why cave explorer's wear light hat's, it's way more easy to see with lights in caves like this." Snow said. "That's why it's called cave mining. It's also why it's a job." Colin said as he started moving. "HEY, where are you going?" Snow asked in surprise. "To explore, it's clear it's abandoned, you never know what's in caves." Colin called back. "Maybe a bunch of bugs and leaves and ahh-" Mackenzie said as she was pulled by Snow to follow him, Key following slowly, looking around and Mike hurrying to follow. "Careful where you move, just because it's abandoned, doesn't mean it's safe." Colin said as they walked along the cave. "Slow down then!" Snow said. "Weren't you the one that fell into a hole?" Mike asked out after Snow.

The group walked for what felt like forever in silence. "You know how you can tell this is abandoned?" Colin as as Mackenzie turned to him "How?" she asked. "No one talks about this cave, so no one knows about it or some people do know, but want it to be a secret for a reason, plush it was covered up by leaves and a net, one I broke when I hit it with a rock." Colin said as then got to a open room. "Finally something other then a tunnel." Snow said as they looked around. "I can't wait to get out of this cave so I can get away from all this-" *SPLASH* Everyone tuned to see Key's phone on the ground, next to a pool of water, running over Key rose her head couching. "Gross, i'm in dirty water." she said trying not to freak out. "Grab my hand." Mike said as she did this, helping her get out as she coughed. "The pool here seems to lead somewhere considering Key fell in." Mackenzie said. "Maybe someone hid something wherever it leads." Snow said more joking then anything. "Like Pirate treasure?" Colin said smirking a little. "If you think that, then go and Look." Snow joked back before hearing a splash as Mackenzie fell back in shock, he had done that. "Did he really just jump in!" Snow said shocked at this as Mackenzie nodded. "I was joking about jumping in!" Snow said, as Colin came back up couching about two minutes later.

"Did you take your medication for you adhd?" Snow asked gently , crouching by him, as Colin looked at her. "No, ran out, My mom's getting more for me." He said back as he sat a box on a rock. "Wait you found something?" Key said running over, still soaking wet like him. "Yep. their was a second cave" he grinned as Mackenzie came over. "Amazing, a box that would break apart over time." she said as Snow came over too as they opened the box. "It's... coins." Mike said surprised. "Hey I was right, it is Pirate treasure." Colin said smiling. They stared at five coins, "Hey a Dolphin coin." Snow said picking up a coin with a Pink Dolphin. "and a Turtle?" Mike said grabbing the blue turtle coin in confusion. "A Squid coin, why are they colored?." Mackenzie said grabbing a yellow Squid. " Must be how they divided gold back then." Snow joked. "Cool a red Whale, I heard Austin loves Whales." Colin said grabbing the Red Whale. "So that leaves the green eel?" Key asked grabbing that one. "Seriously, Why would someone hid coins in a cave, and why 5?" Snow asked as everyone shrugged.

Somewhere else a submarine came up from the ground. "43 years I was frozen, trapped in this prison, force to wait for the coins to be taken, now I can fulfill my mission to destroy the Land and make it a world full of water." the figure said. "My lord are you sure this is a great Idea, last time you tried that, we were put in this prison" another figure said. "Yes, since the ranger's are gone no one can stop, I can make the world feel my wrath" the first figure said. "Lord Hans, I'll do what ever you want me too" the second figure said. Thank you general Snitch" Lord Hans said as a third monster came into the room. " General Endive what do you want" Snitch said. "The reason why we were set free above the water, is because five people grabbed the coins based on what I feel from them, so there's a chance that there can be new ranger's" Endive said.

"Find them, and destroy them. I will not have my plan be foiled again. "Snitch, I want you to fulfill the prophecy in the meantime." "You mean the weakness to the Ocean Rangers? That was something we couldn't do, no one filled that role." Snitch said as Hans glared. "It doesn't matter, 40 years, everything is different. Hans said. Endive went to Release the killer fish henchman, and Snitch reported away to go on his mission. "No mistakes, or their will be hell." he said. "yes my lord" Endive said as she went to do what he said. The killer fish henchman got up an waited for an order.

"No one will take this chance for me, those humans with the coins will kneel soon enough, they don't know anything with what they just got into." Hans hissed out.

Colin, Snow, Key, Mike, and Squid got out of the hole, after walking back to it. "These coins are really strange, the case looked old, but the coins are new." Mackenzie said as she was helped out. "Maybe we can look online later." Key said glad her clothes were drying up. "Question, is their a thing such as a skeleton that walks?" Colin asked. "Don't be silly their's no way that a skeleton would be ABLE TO WALK!" Mackenzie yelled at seeing the Killer Fish appeared in front of them. "Their fake guys, come on." Key said. "It's a prank to scare us." she said, as a sword was swung at her making her jump back and trip over her own feet. "Oh god." Snow said covering her head, only to feel wind hit her as the fish went flying. Everyone turned to see Colin exhaling a huge amount of breath. "Colin what did you do?" Mike asked "MIKE." Snow yelled as a fish swung at him, the sword breaking on his back. Mike turned in shock at this as Mackenzie jumped at the sword breaking, ink coming out of her wrists and hitting the fish in the head. "What's going on?" Snow asked as she ducked a swing from behind before kicking the fish back as Key struggled up, grabbing a fish and shocking him hard. "Okay what's happening!" Mike asked freaking out a little as the fish started to overwhelm them. "Colin hold your breath." Mackenzie said as Colin did that as the creatures got closer.

Mackenzie, what are you doing?" Key asked seeing the two were doing nothing. "Wait... Wait... NOW!" Mackenzie said as she ducked and Colin breathed, a ton of air coming out and sending all the fish flying. Before they started retreating. "The coins... must have giving us powers." Mackenzie said looking at her wrists. "Like Power Rangers." Colin said, laughing a little before stopping realizing what he said. "you don't think." Key said as they looked at each other.

"your telling me 5 teenager's defeated all of you, and their NOT EVEN POWER RANGERS." Hans yelled. "My lord, the fish can't fight well after being frozen." Endive said before groaning in pain as Hans glared at her, her head throbbing. "That's not an excuse." Hans hissed out "My lord... my lord." Snitch said running in. "What is it!" Hans yelled, his eyes glaring at him. "you were right, your prophecy has been answered, someone can bond with the sacred treasure." Snitch said as the door opened, a small green monster skipped in followed by a bigger grey monster. "and Meet general Sal and Chow. The perfect hosts for our new ranking generals, the prophecy brought them up. Chow can make the monsters and Sal can think of them." Snitch said as Hans eyes opened. "You've done well, but the prophecy was not this, that was something I want done, Snitch, your mission now is simple, fill this Prophecy, and keep it secret. However, you finding a lead is still better then nothing. Do not fail this mission" Hans said giving Snitch a wrapped up paper tied up as Snitch bowed. "Yes my lord." he said as he walked out.

"So your a general?" The green monster Sal asked Endive as she looked at her. "Of course foolish child." she said turning away. "Don't call me foolish, I know more about monsters then you." Giggled Sal as she skipped away. Chow calling for her to wait, tripping along the way as Endive groaned "Their children." she sighed to herself, massaging her head.

"So you think the coins made us Power Rangers." Mike said as they excited the forest. "Yes, that's the only way to describe it." Mackenzie said as they started walking. "But why did those fish attack us then for no reason?" Key asked, confused. "Maybe because we took the coins, right Colin... Colin?" Snow said, turning around to see him staring at a house, thinking carefully. "What are you doing?" Mackenzie asked as they went over to him. "It's just... the cave I went to... *slowly moves his finger over* is right under Austin's house and his dad's." Colin said as everyone looked to see what he meant. "That's... right... what the." Mackenzie said amazed at him noticing this.

"We don't know their's a reason to that then sheer coincidence." Key said as they kept looking at the house. "Key's right guy's." Mike said. "We better get home, it's starting to get more late." Mackenzie said as the three started walking. "Really, avoiding the question like that would cause things to get chaotic. It's happened in every movie with a secret, and when the truth comes out, it leads to issues between the group of friends." Colin yelled out. "Come on, we need to get home." Snow said, taking Colin's hand and leading him away "Fine, but I want it on recorded that I called chaos will come." He said as Snow pulled him along.

"So the boss wants a monster, let's make a monster." Sal said as she was drawing a strange creature, glowing eyes, and a giant rock body. "He'll have laser eyes, can make the ground shake, and hard to knock back." Sal giggled as Chow watched. "What are you insolent children doing!" Endive demanded as she entered. "Doing our job, and not lounging around like you. Sal giggled as Chow stayed quiet. Endive was about to say something, but stayed quiet and left.

"Jeez... someone's a grouchy pants." Sal said as Chow was looking over the drawing. "It could use the ability to learn as it fight's." He said ass Sal grinned and wrote that down. "See now that gear in your brain is turning." Shew said as he sat by her. "Make him super fast and strong too." he said as she drew that down in info. "Plus they can't beat him without the power's of the ranger's of the Ocean." Chow said as Sal finished writing that down.

"Alright Chow, use that glowy staff of yours and make that monster freak out!" Sal jumped up in excitement as Chow pulled his staff out "Alright, but you know that I can't do much yet." he said. "I know, just make him come alive, that's why I stuck with basic idea's, so you don't burn power Now stop thinking and do it, before the boss get's mad. Sal said as Chow raised his staff over the paper. "World of dark, opposite of Light, use your power's and make this monster come to life!" Chow chanted as he slammed the staff into the picture, it glowing brightly. Sal covered her eyes at first before watching with a grin. "This is perfect. This beast shall have a feast." she said as Chow turned to her. "you just rhymed." He said as she tilted her head. "Of course I did, because this monster will be those teen's Doomsday." Sal cheered as a gigantic roar was heard from everywhere on the ship.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> A start to a series that I've been thinking on for a few year's, and hope to get some clicks with this.
> 
> A slow start before getting into more interesting ideas.


End file.
